Brothers
by Sueona
Summary: Akihito lands in trouble and gains a surprise from a person he never thought to see again. How will it turn out?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Takao(OC)/Shinji(OC)

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Akihito lands in trouble and gains a surprise from a person he never thought to see again. How will it turn out?

Notes: Hello readers. Here is a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

The wind was howling outside while rain was hitting the pavement. His eyes stared up at the ceiling as three men circled him. He ignored them. It wasn't the first time, he was in trouble. Unknown to the men, he used his cell phone and called one person who would put these stupid idiots in their place. He bit his lip as a kick was landed on his stomach. His head lowered as he glared at three men with hatred. The men sneered at him.

A man yelled out, "Fucking idiots! Takao-sama said not to touch him."

The photographer closed his eyes as that voice filled his head. He knew it like he knew Asami's voice. The men moved away from him and he heard footsteps. His eyes opened and he stared into matching eyes. For a moment, he saw shock and worry. But it disappeared too quickly for him to tell. The man and him stared at each other. He noticed the man had long brown hair pulled up into a pony tail. He also wore a nice looking suit.

The man finally spoke in a whisper, "Aki."

"Shin." Akihito replied back. The men looked between them. Those eyes looked so emotionless and cold. It was the opposite of his.

Shinji stepped back. He couldn't believe his eyes. The person they caught was someone who shouldn't be involved. He sneered, "You always knew how to get in trouble."

"I can say the same about you." Akihito snapped back. This was not the person he wanted to be face with. It was almost time for someone to come for him. Everyone here would be in trouble. He warned, "I suggest you leave me alone and leave this place."

A man chuckled, "The punk thinks he has power."

Shinji sighed, "You know nothing Akihito." He stared at those mirror eyes that spoke of experience. They were different than when he last saw them. This was an older version of the photographer.

"I have no power but someone I know does. He isn't nice when his things are taken from him." Akihito mumbled, gaining a blow to his face. Shinji grabbed the man's arm before another blow could come. He saw something in those eyes that was there so long ago.

Shinji pushed the man back and looked at Akihito. There was something different in the boy. He sighed, "You should be worried."

The photographer looked at the man he hadn't seen in years and replied, "It should be you worried. I told you the person I know doesn't like his things touched."

"What does that mean?" Shinji asked and then ordered, "Stop speaking in riddles." The three men jumped when the warehouse door was open. He watched them pull out their guns. He turned around to stare straight into fierce golden eyes. He held his hand up and ordered, "Lower your guns. Takao-sama will kill us all if we attack this man."

"You work for Takao?" Asami asked as he looked around the warehouse. His eyes glanced at the tied up boy who was looking panic about right now. He looked up to see eyes that matched his lover staring coldly.

"Yes, Asami-sama. Please forgive the others for raising a gun toward you." Shinji replied. He turned his head and looked at the photographer. Those hazel eyes were train on Asami. He glanced back over and wondered why this man was here.

A man growled, "Why are you here?"

"You have something that belongs to me," Asami stated as he lit up a cigarette, "and I would like him back now."

Spinning around quickly which made his hair whip across his face, Shinji sneered, "Aki, you idiot." He walked to the boy, untying him. Akihito stood up and walked away from him without saying a word. He walked to the yakuza who everyone feared. He heard rumors about the yakuza but never thought it was Akihito who caught the attention. He stared at the photographer who looked right back at him without flinching.

Asami saw the other three men took a step forward, but Suoh and Kirishima entered holding their guns at the men. He pushed Akihito behind him and stared at the leader of the group even though he wasn't the boss.

Akihito walked to the table, grabbing his camera. One man pulled out his weapon and pointed it at him. He glanced to the older man to see those golden eyes give off a dangerous aura. Asami walked to him and took the camera. He hissed, "Hey, bastard! Give me back my camera!"

Asami pulled out the memory card and tossed it across the floor. He watched as Shinji picked it up. He grabbed his boy who was trouble all the way. He spoke, "I believe the business is done."

One man growled, "The punk saw everything."

Asami replied, "He won't be saying anything."

Shinji stepped in front of the man who stared at him stun. He looked at Akihito who was glaring at the yakuza. He never heard of someone speaking to Asami like that. Asami pulled the photographer out the door who was screaming the entire way. He heard about rumors about what kind of kinks the man had. He walked out the warehouse, staring at Asami toss Akihito into the limo, sliding inside right after. Akihito found a lot of trouble and it pulled at him.

The man walked over and asked, "Should we let them go?"

"Messing with Asami-sama means trouble." Shinji replied, watching the limo drive away.

In the limo, Akihito tried to squirm across the seat but a large arm stopped him. Golden eyes were staring hard at him. It looked like the man wasn't pleased. He tried to get out of punishment, "It was a job! I haven't had one in months!"

"Do not even think you are getting out of this one. You escaped your guard who was supposed to make sure you didn't run into this problem. Then, you took photos of a business friend."

"He shouldn't have been doing illegal stuff then!"

"You will pay for this dearly."

Akihito tried to move away but Asami pushed him on the seat. The man was leaning over him and those eyes were sharp and cold. He felt his soul was being sucked out of him. He tried to push against the toned chest but his wrists were grabbed. He begged, "Please Asami. I won't…"

"Do not start to lie to me. We both know you will do it the next chance you get." Asami hissed. He pulled up, speaking calmly, "A lesson is in order. Maybe next time you will think twice." Akihito tried to open the door. Chuckling at his naïve boy, he purred, "Oh, I know you can't wait, Akihito, but you have to wait until we get back to the penthouse. Though there is something you could be doing." He pulled his lover to the floor, leveled with his cock. Akihito looked at him with those beautiful eyes. They were not Shinji's eyes. These eyes had a fire in them and most of the times clueless about the world out there. He ordered, "Start working."

Akihito was ready to snap but his hair was tugged at. He knew an unhappy Asami was very dangerous for his ass. He thought for a moment. If he did this, it might calm down his upset lover. He sighed annoyed. He lowered the zipper and unbuttoned the pants. He pulled out the large thick cock. He licked at his lips and glanced up. There was a cold stare at him. This man drove him crazy. He took the cock into his mouth, working it down his throat. He was getting used to the size now. He didn't gag like he once did. He knew how Asami liked his blow jobs. He was taught all too well. It drove a fire boiling inside of him, knowing he was taught. Still, this drove a flame in him that refused to go out. He has never met anyone else that could make his mind spin. No one else knew his secrets. Sadly, Shinji now knew. He felt his hair tug again and knew his lover was getting bored. He moved his tongue around the cock, sucking at it. Hips thrust upwards, making him take more.

At the warehouse, Shinji lit up a cigarette while his boss yelled at three guards about messing with Asami. He glanced outside, sighing to the wind. His thoughts were still on the photographer. It has been ages since he saw him. He knew the other got in trouble with police, just not as bad as him. He knew no one knew about Akihito's private life. It would end him if some people found out. It wasn't that he was seeing a guy. It was the fact the man turned out to be a powerful yakuza. He narrowed his eyes at nothing. He felt a touch on his shoulder and he snapped out of his thoughts. Takao looked at him as he ordered the others to leave.

Once they left, Takao ordered, "Do not do anything foolish."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Takao-sama."

"I know that look, Shinji."

"What look?"

"A bit of advice, do not cross Asami in any way and make sure never try to harm or even try to take that boy away from him."

"Sir, you don't understand."

"Asami fought against Fei Long to gain that boy back. Asami is fierce about that boy. He will kill anyone who gets in his way." Takao replied as he looked out of the door at the grayish sky. He sighed, "I once told you that you should forget your past. Nothing will ever give you that life back."

Shinji turned his head away, sighing, "He is still my little brother."

"It doesn't matter who you are. Asami gets what he wants and when he wants it. Your brother played with fire and got burned." Takao responded as he walked away.

At the penthouse, Akihito was dragged inside. Once he saw Asami opened the secret room, he tried to bolt out the room. Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him against a toned chest. He whimpered. He was pulled into the room and the door was shut. There was no escape. Those golden eyes were still staring at him coldly. The blow job didn't ease up the anger inside the older man. He backed up as Asami stepped closer. He bumped into the bed, falling down on it. He saw a fast smirk on the devil's face. Those eyes kept train on him and he wondered what would happen next. He felt blood rush to his groin. By the way those golden eyes lit up, he knew the other saw the tent in his pants.

"It seems you enjoy your punishments." Asami taunted. He stepped closer to see Akihito shuffled to the other side of the bed. He chuckled softly of how his lover was reacting. It was always amusing. His lover enjoyed their games as much as he did. He ordered, "Strip."

"Excuse me?"

"Do not make me repeat myself again, Takaba. I told you to strip."

Akihito felt everything spin. He knew he was in trouble with the man. If he wanted to walk straight, he would have to do what the man asked of him. He stood up, taking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. His hands fumbled with his pants. He kicked at them and pulled down his boxers. He flushed as those golden eyes scanned every inch of his body.

Asami opened a secret door, showing chains. He heard a small whimper and ordered, "On the bed." He heard the other get on the bed. He pulled out the chains. He walked over, leaning over his boy who was breathing harder. He turned the other around so quickly, Akihito growled at him. The sounds his fierce kitten could make made rush down to his groin, making him enjoy the view more. He ran his hands down Akihito's back, squeezing Akihito's ass. He heard a soft moan. He teased, "I'm going to make you scream and beg for more."

"In your dreams." Akihito hissed out, knowing it was a lie. Every time Asami did something, by the time it was over, he was screaming for more. Why did he act like this? Why did he react to this dangerous man? He felt a sting against his ass and he yelped, "Bastard."

"Now, I don't like that tone. You really need to learn how to behave." Asami taunted. He pulled out his belt and slapped it against the firm behind. His lover's hand moved around to cover his ass. He spoke coldly, "Your hands will just get it."

Akihito froze at that tone. His lover meant business now. There was no escaping this. He was living with the devil himself. He removed his hands, gripping the blankets as Asami belted him again and again. His ass felt like it was on fire as he was flipped over. Cuffs were chained to his wrist to the head broad. Golden eyes stared at him and he shivered. He felt hands run across his skin, making him arch to each touch. Before he could say anything, he yelped as a cock ring was place around his cock.

Asami enjoyed the view even more. It was so breathtaking. The other was flushed over and sweat was rolling down the slim body. This boy was his and one day Akihito will follow every order given to him. Then again, it was much more amusing watching Akihito refusing to bow down. He pulled out his hard cock, lifting those long legs. As hazel eyes stared straight into his, he thrust inside roughly.

Akihito tried to grab a hold of Asami to realize the chain was cutting into his skin. He gripped the headboard as he yelled, "Asami!" His entire body was on fire and it reacted the way Asami wanted it to. Golden eyes stared into his like it was sucking his soul right out of his body. He whimpered as Asami pulled out and then screamed as it was slammed right back in. He tossed his head back, feeling teeth tease his neck. He couldn't let the marks show. Why did he have to get in trouble the day before his parents were going to meet him? He begged, "Don't mark me, please. Please." He couldn't let them ever find out. Shinji was kicked out for his gang related ways. If his parents found out, they would never come near him again. His chin was roughly pulled forward. He stared into those questioning eyes. He whispered, "Parents."

Asami was about to say damn the parents but he saw the fear in those eyes. He never did ask about the boy's reasons to keep his parents in the dark. He sealed those lips, decided to give this to the boy this once. He thrust in and out, catching every moan. Chains rattled as Akihito was pulling at them. He felt so heavenly as those muscles gripped his cock in the tight heat. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving saliva between their months. His fingers started to toy with the boy's nipples.

The photographer tossed his head back and forth, wanting to finish but knew his lover well enough. He wouldn't come until he cried out for mercy. He gripped the headboard as each thrust hit his sweat spot, making him see whiteness in his vision. He wanted to cum and at the same time wanted it to last longer. He felt tears roll down his face from the pain slash pleasure.

"I love to see those tears. To know it is me you cry for." Asami whispered into the photographer's ear.

Unable to hold on anymore, Akihito begged, "Asami, please. Please. Need to cum. Please." A hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him, making his mind spin in the pleasure. He was so close but couldn't go over the edge as the cock ring was still there. His head tossed to side to side. Sweat rolled down his face, mixing with his tears. A tongue licked at his tears. He whimpered, "Please." Asami started to pick up the pace and he was losing his mind. This dangerous man had something that no one would have ever got. It wasn't for the fact he was cold. No one understood him. They always saw him a trouble maker. They saw Shinji in him, betting he would be like his brother. Asami saw all of him. Asami never downed his career path. Asami didn't want to change him. He pleaded as the pleasure was becoming unbearable, "Oh please. Ahhh! Please. Unhhh! Please, Asami."

Asami took off the cock ring, tossing it onto the floor. He slammed inside that tight heat, sealing those lips and catching the scream as his photographer went over the edge. He felt those muscles tighten around his cock, milking him. He pulled out seeing the other passed out. He unlocked the chains and stood up. Cleaning himself up, he put the toys away. He knew the other would do it again like always but it was fun to watch as the other bowed down to his demands. He picked up his tired boy and took him back to the main bedroom. Laying the other down, he whispered, "I never want to see those eyes cold like that man." He walked out ready to talk to Takao about earlier.

Across the town, in a hotel room, Shinji downed some whiskey. He knew what kind of man Asami was. He was dangerous and mostly everyone feared him. He knew he was being foolish but the human part of him still cared for his little brother. He closed his eyes. He remembered a time where he protected his little brother.

'_You are going to pay for telling on us!' A boy screamed. _

'_Leave him alone.' Shinji coldly spoke as three boys turned their heads. _

'_Shin.' Akihito mumbled weakly. _

_Shinji saw the burise on his brother's face and lost all control. He taught each boy a lesson. They refused to tell on him and he took his brother home. Their parents blamed him even after Akihito told them that it wasn't his fault. _

Shinji chuckled a little. Their parents had their hands full. Both Akihito and him were trouble makers. Though he got into rougher stuff than his little brother. He knew what he had to do. He was ignoring every word told to him by Takao.

The next day, Akihito sat in a small café, nursing some coffee. His parents promised to meet him there, after explaining they couldn't see where he was living. He looked out the window, sighing. It was nerve wrecking every time he talked to his parents. His father would know who Asami is right off the bat and it would cause trouble. He heard the chair across from him and glanced over surprised to see Shinji sitting there. Unlike yesterday, Shinji was wearing a t-shirt and some jeans. He spoke, "Well this is a little strange."

"Almost like what we had while growing up. How are mom and dad?"

"The same."

"Aki."

"They will be here soon."

"I won't stay long."

"Why are you here?"

"Akihito, I'm going against everything I was taught. I can get you away from Asami."

"Do not even try. He'll kill you."

Touching the photographer's hand, Shinji whispered, "If you want away from him, I wouldn't care throwing down my life for that." Akihito shook his head and turned his head toward the window. For a moment, he saw something in those eyes. He sighed, "You love him."

"Everything I work for, I throw it away for some man who is more dangerous than anyone I ever met. He came for me, never leaving me behind. It is there. He might never say those words, but I feel it every time he touches me." Akihito revealed. His body reacted because his heart belonged to the man. Asami was the only one for him. He glanced back over and mumbled, "It really is like old times. My big brother trying to protect me."

"It would seem little brother doesn't need protecting." Shinji mentioned. He heard footsteps and looked up to see his parents. His father was looking shock to him. His mother was staring. He stood up, speaking, "It is good to see you both."

Over coming the shock, Katsuro asked coldly, "Why are you here?"

"I ran into Aki and thought to catch up on old times." Shinji lied with ease. His mother walked toward him and pulled him into a hug. He returned the embrace but pulled back. He glanced over at the boy, pulling out a card. He set it on the table and spoke, "If you need help with anything, give me a call."

"He will not ever need your kind of help, Shinji." Katsuro sneered as he sat down.

Minako whispered, "Katsuro, don't make a scene."

Pocketing the number, Akihito sighed, "I would like to talk more. I already have the help covered."

"I forbid you talking to this thug." Katsuro ordered.

"I'm a grown adult, dad. I will talk and see my brother when I please." Akihito snapped for the first time in his life. His mother sat next to him, silent while his father stared shocked at him. He glanced over to see Daichi walking over to them. The man was tall and built. He stood up weakly and sore. Daichi looked at them and he ordered, "What happened?" His heart was pounding in his chest.

Katsuro asked as he stood up, "Who is this, Akihito?"

Daichi spoke ignoring the man who spoke, "Takaba-san, please come with me." He turned toward Akihito's brother and asked, "Are you Shinji?"

"Yes, I am." Shinji answered in all seriously.

"Takao-san wishes to see you." Daichi replied.

"Damn it! What the fuck happened! Where is Asami!" Akihito screamed, ignoring everyone's stare. He was panicking. Where was his lover? What happened? Asami ordered his men to stay a little away from him when he met up with his parents.

Shinji grabbed his brother before he started to scream again. He whispered, "Aki, calm down. You are not helping anything but gaining attention."

"Asami? You mean Asami Ryuuichi? How do you know a man like him, Akihito?" Katsuro asked.

Seeing her son so pale, Minako stood next to her youngest, whispering, "Akihito, what is wrong, sweetie?" She has never seen him like this.

Akihito didn't care that his parents were here. All he wanted was too see his older lover. His heart was breaking by the nervous glances from the guard. He answered, "Asami is my boyfriend." His father slammed his hands onto the table, gaining the attention once again. Daichi grabbed him by the arm and started to walk. He heard many footsteps. He glanced back to see his parents following him. Shinji was next to them. He saw the limo and Suoh opening the door for him. He turned his head to look at his parents, replying, "I'm going to my lover. You disowned one son, will you disown another. I will not leave Asami ever." He slid into the limo, waiting for Shinji to join him.

"You did this to Akihito." Minako whispered.

"I haven't seen Akihito until last night. This relationship has been going on for a while. Now, excuse me, my lover requests me as well." Shinji replied as he slid in. Akihito was quiet and shaking. He touched the boy's shoulder, replying, "It will be fine."

At the hospital, Asami slammed his hand against the wall. Takao shook his head. He glanced over at his friend and spoke, "You should have killed the idiots last night."

"Yes, I should have. Now you are hurt and so am I. Well at least you will be fine for the boy." Takao spoke.

Walking toward the bed, Asami spoke, "They are dead now."

"I figured as much. Anyone trying to take you on loses badly." Takao spoke and then sighed, "My dear lover is ready to take you on."

Fixing the sling, Asami leaned against the wall and spoke, "The one with hazel eyes, huh?" Takao smiled at him to answer. He glanced out the window and spoke, "Then he is like my naïve boy."

"I have read up on Takaba Akihito. He is a fierce one for sure. Always getting into trouble. Then again his brother is the same." Takao responded. Before any other words could be said, the door slammed open. He glanced over to see Akihito run inside and toward Asami. The worry he saw in those eyes. Shinji walked in afterwards but slower. Shinji walked toward him and he ordered, "I will need you to take over the business while I heal."

"Anything you wish, Takao." Shinji replied. He turned his head when Akihito started to yell.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! CAN'T YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!" Akihito screamed as he poked the man in the chest. He saw Asami flinch for a second and he hurried looked over the injure arm. He asked softly, "Is it a gun shot?" He was remembering the time when Asami was trying to protect him from Fei Long. His mouth was sealed into a kiss and he lost all anger. His lover was alive and well.

"Should I call in the nurse to get me another room?" Takao asked amused at the scene. It reminded him of the old days with Shinji.

Akihito broke the kiss, blushing madly. He turned to look at the others in the room. Asami wrapped his good arm around his waist and dragged him out of the room. He whispered, "My parents know."

Asami replied, "They would have known sooner or later."

"I love them dearly. They always blamed Shinji for my ways. They will never agree for me to be near you." Akihito whispered as the walked out of the hospital.

"What will you do?" Asami asked as he slid inside the limo with Akihito coming inside after him. Akihito climbed onto his lap and stared at him.

"You are stealing everything from me but I can't stop falling for your traps." Akihito whispered and then sealed those lips before words could escape. He didn't want to hear anything. All he wanted to know his lover was still with him.

In the hospital, Takao spoke, "Figured out something."

"What do you mean, Takao-sama?"

"Always call me that when you did something wrong. You were about to take on Asami for him." Takao hissed, not really angry but trying to show the anger toward his lover.

Shinji sat down in the chair and spoke, "He is still my younger brother. If he needed help, I would break all rules to help him."

"I doubt the boy needs help. Asami is very good protecting him." Takao mentioned as he touched his lover's hand.

At a hotel, Minako spoke to her pacing husband, "They always knew how to get in trouble."

"Yes, true but Akihito was different. He didn't get into a gang." Katsuro sighed as he paced the room. "There was a knock at the hotel room and he answered it. He was shocked to see a tall man with black hair and he wore a nice looking suit.

Asami stared coldly at the man. He pushed himself inside seeing the woman stand up. He looked at both of them and introduced himself, "I'm Asami Ryuuichi. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Why are you here?" Katsuro hissed and put himself in front of his wife.

Asami answered, "To warn you not to hurt Akihito. You hurt him once when you forbid him seeing his brother." He saw their shocked faces and continued, "I know every little detail. Even the real reason why you tossed your oldest out. It was because he was involved with a yakuza. Takao is a good friend to me."

"It isn't your business." Minako replied.

"You are wrong. It is my business. Akihito belongs to me and I refuse to let anyone hurt him."

"Akihito is not an object." Minako sneered.

"You are right. He isn't. He is a person and he is my lover. I will never let harm befall on him or let anyone hurt him." Asami replied. He heard banging on the door and opened it to see Akihito glaring at him. He teased, "So you finally woke up."

Akihito stepped inside, sighing in relief that his parents were fine. He glared at Asami who nodded his head and left the room. He stared at his parents, mumbling, "I love him."

Minako whispered, "Sweetie."

"I know who he is. I know what he does behind the scenes but it doesn't stop me from loving him. It would look like both of your sons know trouble too much. This is where I choose to stand. I will never change my mind." Akihito spoke from his heart. He looked at his parents, sighing, "If you can't support me, then I have no idea what to tell you."

Katsuro stepped forward, speaking, "Akihito, he…"

"He is my lover. That is all I need to know. When I'm in trouble, it is him who comes for me. He is the one who holds my heart. You said once that a person can't decide who to love." Akihito retorted.

"There is nothing we can say to change your mind." Minako sighed sadly. She touched her husband's arm, shaking her head. They tossed Shinji out for his troubles. Akihito left right away when he turned eighteen. Their children could hate them. Maybe Shinji already does. She couldn't stand to see hatred in Akihito too.

Akihito nodded his head toward his parents and walked out. He was shocked to see Shinji walking toward the hotel room. Shinji looked at him with a serious look. He whispered, "I hope we can see each other again." He saw Asami down the hall leaning against the wall.

Shinji pulled his brother into a hug and spoke, "Keep safe and trust Asami."

"I always trust Asami." Akihito whispered back as he walked away. Shinji and their parents had a lot to talk about. He went toward the yakuza and smiled. They both left. It was good to finally see Shinji.


End file.
